A Beautiful Day
by emeraldsprite413
Summary: A short story on the aftermath of Undertale. Flowey joins the friend group.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: UNDERTALE does not belong to me, though honestly, I wish it was. :( Also, this fanfiction may be extremely cringey as it is my first ever piece of work, so...I hope you guys can deal with that. And finally, there might be a few swearwords here and there, so just a disclaimer guys. Okay, on to the fic!**

* * *

While monster children and human children were tucked in a bed, or having a nice dinner cooked by their monster mothers and human mother, winds whistled past and through the forest, upon Mount Ebott. The hole to the Underground was long forgotten after months of freedom and happiness. Frisk was redeemed a hero, monsters were at peace with humans, and everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone.

Flowey sighed, peering up at the gray skies above. It was going to be a very cold day. He could already feel his spine tingling- if he had one, that was. It had been a while after Frisk had bought the monsters away from the underground, breaking the barrier. After he turned into Asriel, he found out that he had lost his teleportation powers (which was REALLY annoying, judging that he lived right under the hole, where eight humans had once fallen down. He could only see the sky from there, and it was awfully boring just sitting there all day, waiting for his time to wilter and die. He remembered Frisk coming by once, and saying hi. Back then, he was grumbling about not wanting their company, just wishing that the naive child would be run over by a truck or struck by lightning and now, he'd do anything to see them again. Funny how time changes your perspective on a lot of things. It wasn't like he deserved to be visited though, Flowey knew the impact his actions had on people, and he wouldn't blame them for distrusting him. But still, even though he would never, ever admit it-it was lonely. It became depressing not being able to feel emotions day after day, and not being able to communicate or fight with anyone at all.

There was nothing to do all day, so as usual, Flowey started dozing off, or at least tried to, with the gusts of strong wind blowing by, rustling his petals. "UGH! Can't a flower get some rest?" He groaned. There was not way he was sleeping with winds like this. But then, there was a rustling of leaves. _Probably just the wind,_ he thought, before shaking off the sound. And the rustling started again. _Okay, probably still the wind. Wait-are those shoe noises?_ This caught Flowey's attention. "F-Frisk?" Maybe he was getting his hopes up, but honestly, who else would have the nerve to come down into the Underground a second time? "Frisk, is that...you?" There was no reply for a while, so he continued talking."Wh-What brings you here, eh? Nothing much has changed. Frisk?" Silence. "I...I...really didn't expect you to come back. It's actually...been a while, hasn't it, Frisk?" Still no reply except the constant ripple of leaves. "Well, it's great to see you again. I-It's been kinda quiet lately." And there they were- Frisk, with brown hair cut short into a bob, and a purple and blue striped sweater, along with scratches and bruises all over their knees and arms, and a single bandage covering a partiularly big cut. Flowey didn't know what he was expecting. He was so starved with loneliness, that he didn't actually expect to see Frisk, even though he was talking to them in his head. Highly embarressed that they had heard him at such a weak, sentimental state, he looked away, scoffing. The human had an annoying smirk on their face, knelt down and started scratching some letters on the dirt with their index "What? What are you doing?" Flowey twisted his head a bit to see the writing. It said: 'Are you okay Flowey? Why so nice today? :)'.

Flowey groaned, desperately trying to hide the red that was threatening to brood on his face. "Nothing, nitwit. What brings you here?" With a swipe of the hand, Frisk covered up their past message, and started writing away: 'I actually felt guilty leaving you behind, so I decided to bring you back up!' Stupid, naive Frisk. Did the child really think that he was going to leave the Underground to live with people he tried to kill? "Nice try, but no. Why would I ever want to live with the people who hate me?" Flowey was unnerved by the fact that Frisk had a smirk on their face. Frisk started writing again. 'Well, when you heard me coming, you literally said out loud that is was great to see me again, so why not?' "Look, that's bullshit. I didn't mean anything I just said, in fact, I meant exactly the opposite." Flowey declared stubbornly. Frisk rolled their eye, and started writing again. 'Look Flowey, winter is coming (GOT reference anyone? No? Okay, carrying on), and if you live right under the hole, where snow is likely to fall through and cover you. If you keep being stubborn, that attitude will literally kill you.

Flowey was starting to consider his options. They were right. He could die any second, with skies like that. It was necessary for flowers to get sunlight, and living here for the rest of winter? He might as well throw friendliness pellets at himself. "Okay, FINE. But it's only for the winter. And I can't promise that I won't kill every single one of you when I'M DONE WITH IT." An evil, bone chilling grin crept onto his face, hoping to frighten Frisk, but they seemed unfazed. Frisk pulled out something from their inventory- a shovel, and a- "No. No, Frisk, you are NOT putting me in a goddamn flower pot. N-no. NOOOOO!" Frisk started digging up the dirt Flowey was on, and he silently prayed that Frisk wouldn't touch his roots. But that didn't happen, which relieved Flowey instantly. "Okay, I have a couple of rules. Number one, don't tell Toriel or Asgore or ANYONE that I am... _Asriel._ Got it? And number Two, try not to tell anyone that I'm with you for the meanwhile. I don't think your friends will take it very well. Expeicially the short skeleton and the fish woman." Frisk nodded, and perched the flowerpot inside their backpack and went back up, climbing a rope, slowly leaving the underground.

Frisk walked back home with quite a speed, that Flowey thought that he was going to throw up. Not that he could, but it was getting close to it. Frisk finally stopped, and entered a door. From outside the backpack, he could hear Toriel's greeting to Frisk. "Hello, my child. Why are you so late? You had me worried sick. That's it, you're grounded for tonight! I'll bring you your dinner and pie later." Frisk walked back to their room and locked the zipped the bag open, and Flowey was finally free, and was perched on the nightstand. The sun had already set, and the sky was a shade of deep violet. Frisk's bedroom was a cheery one-bookshelves on a wall to the west, with a comfy looking bed in the corner, and a stack of unfinished homework in another corner. Spiders had made a home there, along with a few dustmites. The floor was covered with a yellow carpet, along with dirty clothes, and Frisk's signature stick. On the table was pencils lying around everywhere, and on the nightstand was a nightlight, and a leather journal, bearing the name 'Frisk's Diary' proudly. Flowey tried to get his hands on it, but Frisk was glaring at him, and he didn't dare to go near it.

Frisk started to crawl into bed, taking out two books from the bookshelves- a notebook and a thin storybook for children. Flowey wasn't amused as they pulled out a pen and started writing: 'Hey, do you mind reading this to me? I kinda need it to sleep, and Toriel says I'm grounded, so...' "Hell no, Frisk. I came with you to escape the Underground, not become your babysitter." Frisk seemed to pout, before putting down their notebook and storybook (it had a picture of a rabbit on it), and turning off the bedside light, facing the wall, ignoring Flowey. Flowey felt an emotion somewhat close to guilt. He was certain this emotion was the closet to guilt he would ever have, judging as he didn't have a SOUL. He had remembered Toriel reading that storybook to him when he was a kid, when he was still Asriel. Toriel had been so caring, and back when he had a soul, he loved the story. But now, without one, the book meant nothing to him. He wondered if Toriel treated Frisk like he treated him once, and the thought of Toriel treating Frisk and taking after them made Flowey bitter. But hey, Asriel was dead. There was no Asriel anymore. The window was rattling, due to the strong winds from the outside. Yeah, Flowey definetly didn't regret accepting Frisk's offer.

"Hey. Hey Frisk. I'm going to kill your family and friends and everyone you care about."

"I'm going to do it, Frisk."

No reply. Flowey groaned. He didn't feel like sleeping, and Frisk already appeared to be sleeping. It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

The next morning, Flowey woke up in sweat, trying not to cry from the nightmare he just had. It had felt so...so real. Chara. He remembered scenes of Chara. God, he missed them so much. Frisk was already awake, judging by the unfolded messy covers. There was a note on the table, which wrote: 'At dinner. Stay here.' As if he could go anywhere without teleportation, which he didn't have. The sky was still a gray, but the winds had quieted down from last night. But now that Frisk wasn't here... Flowey sent a vine towards the diary on the nightstand and started rummaging through the lined pages, and started reading.

"Dear Diary, My Birthday. I didn't see much to celebrate in, as I'm not very proud of my birth, or of my parents, but my friends insisted. Toriel baked my a pie and gave me a book on snails, and this leather journal. Papyrus gave me a dish of his self acclaimed 'best spaghetti'. The sauce was raw, but I ate it anyways. Sans just pranked me, Asgore gave me this bundle of yellow flowers (which I will treasure dearly), Undyne gave me a weird spear and Alphys gave me a set of DVDS called Carcaptor Sapurra, which is about a magical cat girl of some sort. Life has been so much more better after freeing the Underworld and breaking the barrier. I'm happy the fall didn't take my life-how else would I have made friends?"

"Dear Diary, School starts a few days later. I'm going to have to face my peers again, and be accused as a girl."

"Dear Diary, I visited Undyne's place, along with Alphys, and we watched a bit of anime that I did not understand."

Flowey started to yawn by the amount of boring diary entries and began flipping a few pages, scanning the words as quickly as he could, until he saw a drawing of...of a yellow daffodil with six petals and a mean face. It was him. Flowey. Curiousity grew in his nonexistant chest, as he started reading the entry properly.

"Dear Diary, I visited Flowey today. I was hoping he wouldn't be so bitter, after transforming as Asriel, but no such luck. He's still as soulless as he used to be. I can't help but feel sorry for him. It must be tiring staying in the same spot every single day for the rest of your life-"

By the mention of the name Asriel, Flowey immediately shut the journal and placed it back where he found it with the help of a little vine magic. He didn't want anyone pitying him-he didn't NEED anyone pitying him, expeicially not Frisk. Footstep sounds were approaching the bedroom door, as Frisk entered the room, giving Flowey a warm smile. They picked up their notebook and started writing. 'Good morning, Flowey. Awake already?' Flowey rolled his eyes. "Duh, what time is it, 8:53 AM?" Frisk scribbled into their notebook. 'Well, do you want anything for breakfast? Toriel made pancakes, I could bring some for you if you want. Well, if you even eat those.' Flowey's nonexistant stomach rumbled. He'd recalled that when he were a small, goat with emotions and a SOUL and whatnot, Toriel would make chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast once in a while. Oh, Chara had loved those pancakes. Chara always loved anything chocolate. The thought of chocolate chip pancakes and Chara made Flowey bitter again. "I'll pass thanks. I don't want your mom's stupid disgusting pancakes." Frisk seemed a little upset at this comment, before writing their response. 'You didn't have to be so rude about it. I was just asking.' "Rudeness is my specialty, Frisk. Get over it." Snapped Flowey, causing Frisk to sob a little before exiting the room once more. Stupid, emotional, perfect Frisk. Always trying to live up to people's expectations and thinking about the best in everyone. The world didn't work that way.

And he was going to prove it.

* * *

 **Aand that's the end of chapter one~! Sorry, I know, it's super short, but I'll try to make longer chapters next time. I hope you enjoyed this, even though it's really similar to other Flowey and Frisk fics. That's all for now!**

 **-EmeraldSprite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'mmmm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! There will be swear words in this, so, just a heads up. Thank you! (especially for thatdude301, thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it :D)**

* * *

It was nine o' clock, an hour after breakfast, and Flowey was already dying of boredom. Why did he agree to go to the surface anyways? Ugh. He was stuck with the human and the goat lady (although she was totally unaware of his existence for now) and there was nothing to do in the child's bedroom. He had tried to look around their bedroom and try to find a snack or something, but Frisk had caught him with his vine magic, and had immediately paid more attention to him, making sure he didn't do anything risky. And now, Frisk was outside, probably frolicking in a field 9000 miles away. Wait, how long was a mile?

Flowey was thinking these things, when Frisk burst into the room, practically pushing the door down and breaking it. _They probably learnt that from the surprisingly strong royal-guard fish lady with the creepy smile,_ he thought. And they were holding a watering can. Oh, hell no."Frisk, you are not showering me with that pot thing. No. No, stop." Frisk picked up a pen, and started writing again. God damnit, Frisk. _Jesus, they were born with a mouth, they should've used it,_ Flowey thought to himself. Frisk practically shoved the notebook in his face. 'Flowey, you need water, and I couldn't find a cup small enough.' "Frisk, I just had water yesterday." 'That's the point, genius. You're literally wilting.'

Point taken. His originally beautiful golden petals had started to brown at the edges, and had started to droop. Flowey could NOT afford to live with any less than six petals, so he reluctantly gave in and opened his mouth, waiting for the water to flow down, only to have the water rain on him, getting him soaked thoroughly. In surprise, Flowey spat out the water that he did have in his mouth, only to bitterly regret it. So much for a drink of water.

"FRISK! What the hell?! This wasn't a drink; this was a SHOWER. Learn the difference! Geez." 'Sorry, I thought normal flowers absorbed water like this.' "Well, I'm not a _normal_ flower, am I?" Flowey quipped. It was true. He was a talking daffodil with a face, for one.

Frisk had already carried on, forgetting that Flowey hadn't gotten any water at all, and started scribbling something in their trusty notepad. 'You know, just so we find communication more convenient, why don't we try using sign language? You could find it useful! And what better way to entertain yourself than to learn?"

The day had reached an all-time low. "No. First off, nobody likes learning. You're a **kid** , how much of a loser do you have to be to entertain yourself with learning? And I don't want to communicate with you, like every other sane person, so there," Frisk was effectively ignoring everything Flowey was saying, and was pissing him off. He did NOT want to learn anything today. "A-also...I have extremely bad...um...memory?" It was a lie. Flowey had incredible memory of everything, which was a curse for him, making hurtful memories hard to forget during the long hours of nighttime, where he would dwell in those thoughts for hours on end. Flowey's excuse sounded more like a question for approval, hoping that it was enough for Frisk to stop the course. Too late. They were trashing through their book shelves, basically ripping everything apart, until they got their hands on a practically thick folder, and finally, they had apparently felt satisfied and stopped making a mini tornado in the house. Oh, Toriel was not going to be pleased by the dust mites and bent book covers.

Frisk slammed the folder down on their bed and started devouring the contents. Aaaand it was pages of the American Sign Language. Oh, it was definitely going to be a bad time.

* * *

It was never going to happen. He was going to die. Anny second now. Flowey had bags under his eyes, as he tilted his head slightly to look at the clock. 10:43. It had been at least an hour of sign language teaching. Wait, what was Frisk doing? Oh my god, they were closing the folder. Thank fucking god, that was over. Hopefully he would never have to go through a sign language lesson ever again, EXPEICIALLY if it was from Frisk. Frisk started signing at him, maybe a little too quickly. "W-What? What are you signing?" Flowey used his leaves and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. Frisk had signed something around the lines of "Flowey? Can you understand this now?", which Flowey had nodded as a response. "Good," Frisk signed back, with a smile on their face. "Now it'll be so much more easier for us to communicate!"

"Sure, whatever. I'm going to take a nap for now." Flowey yawned, before falling asleep immediately. Frisk smiled with satisfaction, and left him to his nap. _He must've been really tired to fall asleep in front of me,_ Frisk thought as they exited the room. _Were my lessons really that boring?_ Frisk shook those thoughts from their head as they ran downstairs and grabbed their phone from the kitchen counter. Toriel was making a cinnamon smelling paste, probably for the pie tonight. "Good morning, Toriel, do you mind if I go out for a short while? I need to get groceries and things for school." Frisk spoke out loud in a very long time. Toriel knew it was important to them, seeing as they were speaking out loud instead of signing. She sighed, before facing the child. "Alright. You're not grounded anymore, anyways. Just don't come back so late next time, alright? I won't be so easy on you next time," Toriel warned. "Got it!" Frisk signed, before grabbing their key chain and running out to the garage to get their bike. It was a pastel blue, with a metal bucket in the front to store any neccesities.

And Frisk was off. They had always loved riding through the neighbour hood on a sunny day, having the wind through their brown hair, waving at the neighbours as Frisk passed by, and seeing monsters and humans alike, smiling at the child who freed the monsters. That was always Frisk's favourite part of every day, seeing the different people pass by. It was still such a nice day, although it was November, and there was a lot of breezy winds and cloudy skies. Frisk had a lot to do today- they had to buy crayons and colouring books (she was running out), maybe some candy canes, and stationary for the new school term. Frisk sighed at the thought of school, but quickly shaking the thoughts off, and continuing on their way. Frisk was peddaling at quite a speed now, but an old granny was crossing the road, causing Frisk to immediately brake. "Oh, sorry Miss!" Frisk apologised for almost knocking her over." The granny grumbled something amongst the lines of "be more carefull", and Frisk made a self reminder to go slower. Frisk pedalled more slowly. The stationary store was nearby anyways.

There they were. Frisk hopped inside, and-oh god. Mr. Granger was at the counter today. Mr. Granger was the mean, crumbling old man who always had a nasty attitude. He was always putting all the costumers at a bad mood, and was always in some way offensive. It was a surprise he hadn't retired, or at least, been fired yet. Mr Granger was always calling them a 'boy', even though Frisk had repetively tried to tell him that they were a "them", or a child, to say the least, but alas, Mr. Granger was never really one to sighed, before grudgingly greeting the man. "Good morning, Mr. Granger," Frisk muttered under their breath. "No bysicles allowed, in the shop." Mr. Granger snapped at them. He was obviously not in the mood for greetings, so Frisk just parked their bicycle outside and walked to the stationary aisles and started grabbing things they needed. By the end of it, Frisk had a good stash of things to pay for, which she plopped down at the counter as lightly as they could.

"WATCH IT!" Mr. Granger screeched at them, fumbling at the counter as if it'd shatter into pieces any second. "Do you realise how fragile this counter it?! You could break it, and you are paying for it, young man!" Frisk didn't bother correcting him about anything at this point, and just lowered their head and nodded solemnly. "You know, I've always thought of you as quite a stupid boy, bringing up those mutants and...and _beasts_ up here onto the surface, and expecting us to treat them as equals. They're nothing but slaves!" Frisk could feel themselves shaking in fury and desperation to shout back at Mr. Granger, but resisted the urge. There was no point in arguing with him anyways.

"Please sir, I just want to check these things out. Here, I have the money," Frisk handed Mr. Granger some coins. He snatched the coins from them, complaining to himself about how lousy the costumers were, and how he should get more money for his job. Frisk left as soon as they could, struggling to carry the heavy amount of things in their arms, looking around for the light blue bike-but it wasn't there. The bike was gone. Somebody had stolen it. Frisk started to panic. Where could it be? Oh, what was Toriel going to say about this? How were they every going to find it? Panic was filling up in their chest, and Frisk's heart dropped down to their stomach. Frisk started asking everyone around them, wether or not they had seen a pastel blue bike, but to no avail, there was nobody who knew where it was.

Frisk had no choice but to slowly walk home, with no bike, heavy things to carry and insults from Mr. Granger filling up their mind, making their day worse and worse. Frisk hadn't even gotten to buy the candy canes. And if it couldn't be bad enough, Frisk tripped on a rock, falling onto the concrete floor, scraping her skin and knees. And nobody was there to help them up. Frisk could feel the tears swelling up in their eyes, threatening to fall. But poor Frisk had no choice but to get up slowly, and gather their things, and continue on their way. By the time Frisk got home, it was already 3:00 in the afternoon. How long did it take for them to walk home? Frisk didn't even know anymore, but still, walked in. "Frisk! There you are, I have almost finished baking the pie, so it should cool down-" Toriel stopped mid sentance, looking at Frisk's knees, scratched with cuts and bruises. "FRISK! What happened, darling?" Frisk found themselves immediately bursting into tears, not bothering to sign anymore, and started ranting about the bicycle, Mr. Granger's rude comments on the monsters and their gender, how Frisk was trying their best, and yet, nobody was there to help them. Toriel did not seem the slightest mad at them for the bike, and started to wipe the cuts with alchohol in the first aid kit, which made Frisk whimper in pain.

After a long time of listening, Toriel sighed, still bandaging up Frisk's knees. "Frisk, honey, sometimes, sometimes we try our bests, but even then, things don't work out. We just have to keep trying, and stay determined, as you put it. I'm sorry this had to happen to you. Frisk, there will always be people who try to let us down, but all we can do is keep that spot of kindness in our hearts, and tell ourselves that it'll be okay. It was awfully brave of you to free the underground, not knowing anything, with that stupid Flowey, who pretended to try and help you too-oh, Frisk. What you did was brave and selfless to an extent that is unforgettable, and none of the monsters could ever thank you enough. You've changed our lives, Frisk. Remember that, and don't let anybody else tell you otherwise." Frisk nodded, feeling a lot better after what Toriel had said about them. Toriel, seeing as Frisk still had tears streaming down the now red face, embraced the child.

"I'll take you up to your bedroom." Even through the circumstances, Frisk knew Toriel could NOT go into their bedroom, where Flowey was waiting. It was too early to do so. Frisk tried to stop their hands from trembling as they signed their reply. "No, I can go back up myself." Toriel was extremely confused as to why, but did not question anything. "Alright my child. Be careful, dinner will be ready in a few hours." Frisk ran back up the stairs with her things, and tried her best not to cry anymore.

Flowey had heard everything from upstairs, and was not sure what to feel on this topic. The feeling that was filling up inside of him- guilt. He hadn't known he could feel this way for anybody else except him. Footsteps were approaching nearby, which was assumedly Frisk. Frisk opened the door and shut it as soon as she entered the bedroom, and immediately flopped onto their bed. Flowey stood there awkwardly, looking at the now crying child. They were crying again. Flowey didn't know what to say on the topic. "U-urm...Frisk? You okay?" Flowey questioned, trying to make some conversation out of the tension in the air. There was no reply, but sobbing and the smothering of blankets. _This is going to be harder than I thought. Oh, why do I even bother,_ Flowey thought to himself, as he tried to console the child. "Um...there there? Why are you still crying? Why are you so-so _weak?_ Jesus." Flowey got frustrated the scenario before hand, but his rough words only seemed to make matters worse, as Frisk's cries only got louder. This was not what he signed up for. "Stop fucking crying! What's wrong with you?" Flowey sneered at the child, forgetting his original goal at hand.

Frisk seemed to have snapped at this remark, and didn't bother signing anymore. "Look, if you don't want to be here, I can just throw you, and your pot back down the underground, if that would make you happier." Frisk was talking! This was bad, this was really, really bad. Flowey had never heard Frisk talk, ever, so he knew that something inside the kid had cracked. He knew he had made a mistake. "Um...Frisk...I..." Frisk scoffed at his lack of words, tears still rolling down from their eyes. "Don't you have **anything** better to say...Ever? I've been through a LOT today, so please, if you have nothing nice to say, then please shut up. Could you do this for me, Flowey? Just this once?" Flowey nodded.

Frisk, once again, dived their head into their pillow, and the crying continued.

Flowey could'nt do anything but watch, and felt as though he should say something to the child. He hasn't felt such empathy in such a long time. "I-I'm sorry, Frisk." Frisk seemed extremely confused and surprised by this remark, and looked up from their pillow immediately. Flowey himself was surprised that he had spoken up and actually said sorry. "I'm sorry. You're right, I owe you...A LOT."

Flowey admit, thinking back at all those times when he tried to kill the kid, yet Frisk had spared him at his weakest moment, instead of killing the soul-less flower. They had even offered a shelter for Flowey when he didn't have anything at all, and manadged to keep him hidden for a day now.

Frisk smiled a bit, and started signing back it him. "No problem. Sorry, I just have a lot on my chest right now."

"Tell me why you cried."

Frisk sighed, and started talking about the bike, what happened at the store, how they felt that they weren't enough, and Flowey felt a hatred burning in his imaginary chest. A new feeling took over. It was something resembling blood lust. It was fury. "Plant me outside his store tommorow." Frisk seemed a little uncertain, and started signing back. "Flowey, this isn't a good ide-" "I said, plant me outside his store tommorow. Got it?" Flowey spat, and Frisk knew better than to object." Well, Let's just say, Mr. Granger was never seen at the store again, and Frisk was much happier off with a monster employee at the counter.

* * *

 **That's all for today! Thanks for reading! The next chapter will come up a few days later. Thanks guys!**

 **-EmeraldSprite**


End file.
